Insano amor
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Los amores prohibidos son los más tórridos y apasionados, pero nunca son los más venerados. Sobretodo cuando se habla de lazos de sangre. — Advertencia: Incesto —


Bueno, he aquí mi escrito. Me salió de pasada, así que dudo mucho que tenga tanta coherencia y hasta les parezca soso, pero bueno; ya juzgarán.

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

_— Pensamiento — _

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

Escenas sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Anime: **Naruto.

**Género: **Romance | General.

* * *

**Insano amor.**

* * *

Le dio un sorbo a su vaso con agua y clavó los ojos en la pequeña ventana frente a él, por la cual se colaba la luz de la luna iluminando tenuemente la amplia cocina y la mesa de madera; soltó un suspiro cansado.

Día de San Valentín… Había sido un día ajetreado, a penas y hasta ese momento tenía un respiro. Entre chocolates, pasteles y tarjetas de amor, escasamente y con mucho trabajo logró escapar de ese montón de locas shinobis que lo perseguían como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Desde cuándo las mujeres eran tan lanzadas e irrespetuosas con un Kazekage? ¡Lo habían perseguido hasta el baño! ¡Por Kami!

Le dio otro sorbo a su vaso con agua y enseguida miró el reloj de pared, era las once de la noche, el día aun no terminaba y realmente la fecha a él poco le importaba. Sinceramente deseaba que ese día se acabara para que la locura terminara, no había podido ni verla en todo el día.

Hasta parecía una conspiración en su contra.

Soltó otro suspiro y colocó los codos en la mesa, para después posesionar su cabeza entre ellos y halarse sus cabellos en un gesto de frustración. Ese día había sido mucho más agotador que cualquier otro. Y eso que constantemente tenía que estar leyendo, chequeando y firmando pilas de papeles; sin contar a los aldeanos y demás que tenía que ver po razón.

¡Era ridículo! ¿Desde cuándo tenía tantas admiradoras y él sin enterarse?

**— Maldición… —** masculló, sentía su cuerpo magullado de haber pasado sentado tanto tiempo en el baño esperando a que las locas se fueran.

**— ¿Mal día hermanito? —** profirió repentinamente una voz femenina y graciosa, inevitablemente y para su desgracia dio un respingo sorprendido. No había sentido su chakra, a lo mejor estaba tan cansado que sus sentidos le estaban fallando.

**— No te burles, no estuviste ahí para ver a la turba de locas… —** musitó nuevamente con ese tono de voz ronco y frío, pero a la vez aplastante y sexy que te provoca un escalofrío que te eriza la piel.

**— No lo hago, solo que no pensé que fueras tan popular. —** comentó con cierto toque ácido en la voz.

Él levantó la mirada encontrándose con lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida… Se encontraba de espalda a la ventana, sus ojos vagaron por el pequeño camisón que portaba y delineaba su esbelta figura a la perfección. La luz de la luna bañaba su silueta y otorgaba una especie de color plata a la seda del camisón blanco; su piel parecía de porcelana y su cabello rubio caía en una especie de bucles por sobre sus hombros; agraciando su hermoso rostro cediéndole una seductora inocencia…

**— Estás viéndome así de nuevo… Hermanito… —** musitó ella con un toque de picardía en su voz femenina.

Fue entonces cuando éste fijó sus ojos en la pícara sonrisa de ella, él también sonrió; pero de esa forma misteriosa y sensual tan suya que la hacía temblar sin siquiera tocarla.

**— No es mi culpa… —** contestó levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia ella, lenta y parsimoniosamente sin dejar de mirarla **—… es tuya. —** concluyó acercándose como león al acecho de su presa, la rubia sintió el aliento quemarle el cuello sin tocarla **—. Mira como te vistes…, es como si lo hicieras a propósito para provocarme… —** continuó él, ahora sí estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo… Su grande y atlética figura cubrió la de ella, pequeña y frágil **— ¿Es lo que intentas…? —** le musitó al oído.

Su aliento le provocó un estremecimiento, su piel se erizó y cerró los ojos. Sus cuerpos estaban separados por escasos centímetros pero podía sentir el vapor emanar de su piel, dio un respingo en cuanto sintió sus grandes y masculinas manos tomarla de la cintura con firmeza. En un movimiento rudo y rápido la sentó sobre la mesa de madera, instintivamente abrió las piernas permitiéndole posesionarse entre ellas.

**— No… —** murmuró casi inaudible aun con los ojos cerrados, soltó un suspiro mientras las manos de él se desplazaban de la cintura a sus piernas subiendo levemente la falda de su camisón; dejando entre ver sus bragas blancas.

**— ¿Entonces…? —** preguntó con la voz baja y sumamente enronquecida, tembló ante su sensual tono de voz y sintió un golpe de calor en la parte baja de su vientre.

No sabía cómo, pero él podía hacer tanto con tan poco… Podía excitarla con una sola mirada, un solo gesto; un diminuto roce de su piel le generaba una especie de cosquilleó en todo el cuerpo y haciéndole desearlo al extremo.

**— Dime, Temari… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? —** inquirió de nuevo en un sexy susurro, la rubia inhaló profundamente al sentir como las manos estrujaban sus senos en un toque suave y delicado.

**— Yo… —** no pudo hablar, la mano derecha de él serpenteaba desde sus senos hasta su entrepierna **— N-No… —** soltó el aire e inhaló de nuevo, la yema de su dedo pulgar se frotaba contra su centro haciendo fricción por encima de su ropa interior **—… Gaara…, no creo qué… —** tuvo que parar y contener el aliento, su hermano había bajado en un inesperado movimiento a su entrepierna y paso su lengua por su centro aun con sus bragas puestas.

**— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea correcto? ¿O tienes miedo de que nos escuchen? —** preguntó él elevando la mirada mientras hacía a un lado la ropa interior de su hermana, dejando su intimidad al descubierto.

Temari por su parte abrió los ojos y desde su posición lo enfocó, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su respiración era errática. Verlo en cuclillas frente a ella no mejoró las cosas, al contrario; solamente deseó que no se detuviera. Y éste lo entendió a la perfección en cuanto vio su expresión, sonrió de lado y sin esperar respuesta se acercó a la intimidad de su hermana mayor… Su olor era fuerte y atrayente, paseó su lengua plana a lo largo de ese ligamento rosáceo y sensible; lamió lentamente esa pequeña y suave protuberancia carnosa.

Era como una danza lenta que la estaba matando, quiso gritarle que lo hiciera más rápido; pero un pequeño mordisco la hizo dar un respingo y soltar un gemido que no pudo contener. Había estado mordiéndose el labio inferior desde hacía rato y al sentir como los labios de Gaara succionaban su clítoris… No pudo evitarlo más y soltó otro gemido, tuvo que tomarse de los hombros desnudos de él para mantener el equilibrio y sintió los músculos de sus brazos crecer mientras separaba sus piernas.

Lamía y succionaba haciéndola temblar del goce, del deseo y la excitación… No podía evitarlo.

Mientras que Gaara sonreía de orgullo en medio de su trabajo, sentía como ese pequeño músculo comenzaba a crecer y tornarse más tenso; en medio de su juego introdujo un dedo.

**— ¡Ah!**

Ese gemido fue como una especie de canto celestial que le inflaba el ego, el apretón en sus hombros le indicó que quería que fuera más rápido. Su dedo entraba y salía con una terrible calma; que estaba por hacerla perder los estribos.

**— Gaa-Gaara… —** tartamudeó apenas la rubia haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás abriendo más las piernas y apuñando los ojos, el placer era grande y el deseo del clímax mayúsculo.

**— Dime, Temari… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —** inquirió el pelirrojo separándose levemente de su intimidad para mirarla y deteniendo el movimiento de su dedos, con el único afán de desesperarla.

**— ¡Gaara! —** profirió enderezándose y mirándolo con una intensidad tal que hubiese doblegado a cualquiera, pero no a él. Ella sabía lo que él quería, tenía que hacerlo o la dejaría ahí; a medias y con las ganas de estrangularlo.

Aunque eso no significaba que en ese preciso momento no quisiera hacerlo…

**— Anda, dilo. —** le sonrió poniéndose de pie y sacando los dedos de su interior, Temari lloriqueó al sentirse vacía **— Anda…, dime lo que quieres…, hermanita… —** le dijo con sensualidad y cierta mofa en su tono.

La rubia rechinó sus dientes y lo miró vehementemente, estaba que ardía, su piel y la sangre en sus venas quemaba cual carbón candente. Su excitación era eminente y aunque su orgullo la matara lo deseaba, tanto que dolía hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

**— ¡Maldición! —** masculló irritada y excitada **— ¡Te quiero a ti dentro de mí! —** manifestó halándolo de la cinturilla de su pantalón de algodón acariciando su palpitante erección, éste sonrió arrogante.

**— Ves. No era tan difícil. —** respondió besándole los labios apasionadamente mientras ésta enredaba sus manos entre sus cabellos pelirrojos despeinándolos.

Gaara no se hizo del rogar, en un movimiento rápido bajó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y destrozó la de Temari en el proceso. Abrió sus piernas con delicadeza y la penetró de una sola estocada, sin contemplaciones ni remordimientos. Ésta no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer y gozo al mismo tiempo.

Oh, como extrañaban eso… Sentir la temperatura de sus cuerpos crecer con la fricción, con el movimiento haciéndoles arder la piel. Fundiendo sus aromas con el olor a sexo y el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos…

**— ¡Ah, Gaara! —** gimió quedamente en su oído, disparando la excitación, el deseo y la lujuria en el pelirrojo que aumentó sus embestidas.

Le besó el cuello y succionó su piel dejándole marcas que sabría se pondrían moradas el siguiente día, siendo tan visibles en su piel nívea que todo el mundo comprendería su origen. ¿Pero qué importaba? Si su amor era un secreto a voces.

Con cada movimiento, con cada embestida; con cada caricia de sus manos la temperatura en el lugar aumentaba, al igual que su deseo por llegar a la máxima sensación del placer. Gaara colocó alrededor de su cintura las piernas de ella alzándola quitándola de la mesa y contraminándola contra la pared, ésta lo abrazó permitiéndole una mejor y más rápida penetración.

Exactamente en ese instante en el que cambiaron de posición y las estocadas se hicieron más profundas… Él sintió como su vagina se estrechó y latió alrededor de su miembro en una contracción fuerte, los músculos se tensaron al extremo; sus respiraciones se agitaron y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraron por la presión de la sangre. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron en un vibrante orgasmo.

Gaara soltó un gemido ronco y gutural, que a Temari le produjo una serie de contracciones incontrolables; como un cúmulo de toques eléctricos que casi la hacen perder el conocimiento y tuvo que buscar apoyo en los hombros de él para no perder el equilibrio. El pelirrojo la sostuvo con toda la fuerza que le era posible tener, sus piernas temblaban y sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder al menor movimiento.

En un movimiento imperceptible tuvo que poner la palma de su mano derecha sobre la pared, buscando así un poco de apoyo y esperando que los espasmos de su hermana pasaran.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, su temperatura corporal también comenzaba a descender al igual que los latidos de sus corazones.

**— ¿Temari? —** llamó aun con la voz enronquecida, a la rubia le recorrió un latigazo de excitación y tembló levemente; lo que Gaara interpretó como el frío por estar expuesta al aire gélido y con poca ropa.

Ésta levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con el rostro ruborizado y sus ojos verdeazulados brillantes como dos estrellas

_— Bella. — pensó. _

**— ¿Estás bien? —** preguntó un tanto preocupado al ver que no emitía palabra, a lo mejor había sido demasiado brusco y la había lastimado **— ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te hice daño?**

Ésta negó y le sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo para quitar de su corazón las penas, los pesares y las preocupaciones que solía llevar a diario. Cuando creía haber hecho algo malo o herido a alguien.

**— No…, solo…**

**— ¿Solo, qué pasa? —** inquirió saliendo de ella suavemente y bajándola, mientras la tomaba gentilmente de la barbilla.

**— Solo que me has dado el mejor regalo de San Valentín. —** murmuró con una extraña y poco habitual sonrisa tímida.

El pelirrojo la miró con infinita ternura y esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

No habían podido verse en todo el día, sabía que para ella era un día especial aunque para él no guardara un gran significado.

**— Te amo. —** susurró antes de darle un delicado y cariñoso beso en los labios.

No necesitaba de una fecha exclusiva para demostrarle que era la mujer que amaba, la que adoraba y por la cual moriría aunque fuera prohibido. Y Temari lo sabía, por eso no esperaba nada especial ese día, aunque para ella esas simples palabras significaban más que cualquier detalle que pudiera darle.

**— Tú eres mi mejor regalo de San Valentín.** **—** le dijo el pelirrojo.

No habían hecho el amor en una cama llena de rosas, pero para ella eso bastaba. La rubia le sonrió y besó rápidamente sus labios, acomodaron sus ropas y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Gaara le dio un último vistazo al reloj de pared, las 2:00am el día de San Valentín había terminado hacía dos horas. ¿Pero que importaba? Por lo menos pasó lo último del día con la mujer que amaba, para él era suficiente.

Aunque para el próximo año pensaría mejor las cosas y le daría algo más que eso. Ella se merecía mucho más.


End file.
